camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quest for Apollo's Ipod
Quest leader Sapphire Calder Godly Parent Apollo Dream Quest Members *Sapphire Calder, Daughter of Apollo *Tony Nochenueva, son of Hephaestus. *Blake Shadows, Son of Hecate. Overview The Ipod of Apollo has the power to create singers, songs and release them. It also has the information of future artists and they're future songs. If stolen, which it was, it can damage the ripples of time sooner or later. Two children of Aphrodite, a son and daughter, came up to Olympus and demanded for Apollo to make them famous, in which he denied, as it would damage the ripples of time. Aphrodite then sided with her children, but Apollo still refused. Artemis then intervened and made the demigods leave Olympus. The next day, Apollo found out his Ipod was stolen. He suspects it was Aphrodite and her children's doing. Hours later, he found a trace of Aphrodite's scent in Miami, thanks to Hecate. The Prophecy With technological advances come the risk of entropy, Disrupting the order of musicians' destiny, Names and dates, and all shall be revealed, The aptitude of the talented to the world they shall no longer be concealed; Offspring of love, requesting for fame, two in number; The lady of magic aiding in slumber, The fragrance drawn to an ally seduced and entrusted; A dance battle of five for the music's essence encrusted. End Game The demigods leave camp borders and head to the JFK airport, where they are ambushed by a flock of stymphalian birds. They manage to leave with a few scratches, nothing major. They faced a myrmeke once they land on Miami. They manage to kill the monster off with little to no difficulty, due to their previous attack. Thanks to Hecate leaving them a dream during their quest, they know that there was a trace of Aphrodite's scent in a club. The most known club in Miami, actually. Once they get there, amicoids are protecting the Ipod, which is being used by the Aphrodite children. They fight off the amicoids with great difficulty, but end up winning. They then face the Aphrodite Children (Who are pissed, must I add) and fight them off, winning by just a bit. The children pass out from exhaustion and the questers take them back to Olympus, where they leave Apollo to deal with them. Monster Attacks None leaving camp A flock of four stymphalian birds in the airport. A myrmeke in Miami's Airport. When they get to the Club, they get attacked by amicoids, who are protecting the Ipod. They face the Aphrodite children. When they get back to New York they don't encounter any attacks. Locations Camp Entrance JFK Airport Miami International Airport Miami's Nighttime Club (Made the name myself) Miami's Airport once again JFK Airport Olympus Quest Sender Apollo The Quest (Camp Entrance) Sapphire: Sapphire walks towards Thalia's tree, her beats hanging from her neck. Demi Lovato was blaring through its speakers. Her backpack was tightly secure on her back, holding what the questers needed. As she walked, she thought of the prophecy. Tony:He walks out of the Hephaestus cabin. He wears his typif outfit: Some jeans, a white tank top and his favourite black leather jacket. He walks toward the camp entrance. Hopefully being a daughter of Apollo would help Sapphire at understanding the prophecy Sapphire: Sapphire's back is against the tree as she looks down at her Ipod. Upon hearing some weird noises, she looks up and sees Tony, making her grin. She simply wanted to get the quest over with as soon as possible. Sapphire: Sapphire's grin widens, if possible, once she sees Blake, "Can we get a move on? I wanna finish this quest already!" Tony: 'He still had never met Blake, and had only spoken once to Sapphire. He, as well wanted the quest to end as soon as posible. There was a lot going on in the Hepheastus' cabin now that he was the new Head Counsellor, however he waved at Blake "Hi there. " he said, his thick Mexican accent showing. '''Tony: '"The name's Tony. Tony Nochenueva, son of Hephaestus". '''Sapphire: "I'm Sapphire, Daughter of Apollo, Quest Leader as well. Have you guys heard the prophecy?" She asks, beginning to walk towards the road in front of camp. Tony: '''HE shakes his head "I believe I haven't." '''Sapphire: Sapphire nods and recites the prophecy, "With technological advances come the risk of entropy, Disrupting the order of musicians' destiny, Names and dates, and all shall be revealed, The aptitude of the talented to the world they shall no longer be concealed; Offspring of love, requesting for fame, two in number; The lady of magic aiding in slumber, The fragrance drawn to an ally seduced and entrusted; A dance battle of five for the music's essence encrusted." Tony: '''"Yep" he says "Since neither Sapphire's or my godly parent isn't Hecate, I believe you're her son?" '''Sapphire: Sapphire blinks, "Father told me in a dream that two children of Lady Aphrodite had gone towards him so he could make them famous with his Ipod, but he denied, as the ripples of time could be damaged. The next day, his Ipod is gone." She frowns, "Lady Hecate helped him find a trace of Aphrodite's scent, in which she did. It's in Miami." Tony: '''As if reading Blake's thoughts he says "I have a good ear" he explains "Working in the forges needs concentration, and you need to hear clicking in what you are inventing. And the noise is pretty loud:people shrieking, machinery falling etc. After some time, you develop your hearing abilities" '''Sapphire: Just as the reach the rode, a cab pulls up, making Sapphire smiles, "Our ride is just on time. C'mon guys, lets go." She says, walking to the cab and getting in. Tony: '''He gets in last "To the JFK airport please" he says to the driver. JFK Airport '''Sapphire: Once in the Airport, Sapphire gets off the cab after paying the driver. She yawns, rubbing her eyes, "I barely got sleep last night thinking of the quest." Sapphire: The aura around them suddenly gets darker and colder, making Sapphire groan, "Looks like we have a slight delay." Sapphire: Without a word, Sapphire runs to a more secluded area. If this was a monster attack, the fewer mortals saw, the better. Spotting a flock of four stymphalian birds, she sighs in relief. At least it was an easy monster. Monsters: ''When the birds notice the questers, one goes toward Blake, one toward Tony, and two toward Sapphire.'' Tony: '''He gets his rapier ready to slash when the bird is in position. '''Sapphire: Sapphire quickly summons her bow and notches an arrow, aiming at one of the birds and releasing the arrow. Monster#1(Tony): ''When Tony slashes, a wing is cut severely and the bird falls to the ground, vulnerable.'' Monster#2(Sapphire): ''The arrow goes right through the thhroat, exploding into dust.'' Monster#3(Sapphire): ''When Sapphire throws the arrow at the other bird, this one goes toward her face and tries to peck her cheek.'' Sapphire: Sapphire cries out as she receives a gash running across her left cheek. Blood oozes out as she notches two more arrows and runs across the empty lot, releasing them. Tony: ''He slashes at the vulnerable bird and then runs toward Sapphire and slashes at the bird in her face.'' Monster#1(Tony): ''It explodes into dust as Tony slashes at it.'' Monster#3(Sapphire's face): ''It easily dodges Tony's slash, but at least gets out of Sapphire's face and flies toward Blake.'' Monster#4(Blake): ''As Blake slashes toward the other monster, this one takes the chance to aim to peck Blake's right shoulder blade.'' Sapphire: "Blake! Behind you!" She shouted, notching, aiming and releasing an arrow at the monster behind Blake. Monster#4(Blake): ''It explodes as the arrow pierces its stomach.'' Tony: ''He runs toward Blake to help out and slashes at the other monster with no avail.'' Sapphire: Sapphire analyzes the situation and thinks about notching an arrow. The problem was that it could hit Blake or Tony, making her growl out of frustration. She then decided to take a risk with her dagger and aims at the monster, throwing it. Monster#3(Blake): The monster howls in pain as the dagger hits its neck, effectively turning it into gold dust. Sapphire: Sapphire sighs, running over and grabbing her dagger, before wiping it with a cloth she had. She then changes back her bow to her bracelet, before facing her companions, "Well boys, you have just faced the first monster attack of this quest." Tony: '''"Don't really know what to say..." '''Sapphire: "Well I do... We have a plane to catch in around 15 minutes and we still have to go through a whole load of crap." She sighs, "We better hurry." She grumbles, before jogging into the airport, her backpack secure on her back. Tony: ''He runs after her. "Calm down Sapphire... I know, we need to hurry, but it will be much more difficult to complete the quest if we don't do it with a positive attitude." he says caringly and smiling. '''Sapphire:' Sapphire comes to a halt and slowly turns around, holding back a growl, "The most important thing to me is music, and that is about to get ruined if we don't get our damn butts in a plane that leaves in," She checks her watch, "13 Minutes!" Tony: ''He sighs heavily "Okay, ''jefa, ''let's go!" he says and walks as fast as possible through the airport. '''Sapphire:' Sapphire grins and jogs quickly after Tony, dragging Blake after her. "Faster, Tony!" Tony: He runs as fast as he can and in no time, they were in the check-in area Blake: Blake allowed Sapphire to drag him as he carried his stuff on his back. Blake was alittle worried that he wasn't good enough to be on a quest although he was a hecate child who new how to use all his power. Sapphire: "Just on time." She sighs in relief as she boarded the plane. TIME SKIP UNTIL THE PLANE ARRIVES AT THE MIAMI INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT Miami International Airport Sapphire: Sapphire opened her eyes and yawned after that nap on the plane. She slowly stood up, grabbed her bag and exited the plane. She waited quietly in the exit for her quest members. Tony: '''He didn't sleep, so he was ready with his backpack in hand and joined Sapphire. '''Tony: '''He clasps his hands and looks at the questers "Ready to keep going?" '''Sapphire: Sapphire nods and once they're almost at the exit of the airport, she gets an odd feeling, "Great. Another attack." She mutters. Sighing, she calls back, "Better suit up, boys." Tony: '''"What do you think it may be?" '''Sapphire: "No idea. What do you think?" She questions, "A hellhound? A myrmeke? I don't know. But... there IS a monster." 'Tony: '"Then let's go and kill it! What are we waiting for?" He asks excitedly clapping his hands and biting his lower lip in a funny/seductive way. Category:JayeTheMofo